Vongola Idol
by Dodos
Summary: *dramatic announcer voice* It's time for Vongola traditions again, and this year, we have a full out musical battle between out favorite Mafiso! Give a round of applause, everybody!
1. Chapter 1

"Tsuna wake up!" Reborn said, slamming his small body onto Tsuna's stomach.

"Guhyaa!" Tsuna shrieked as he was suddenly pulled out of his tuna dreams.

"What?! Why? Today isn't even a school day! Why can't I sleep in?" Tsuna miserably complained.

"A Vongola boss have to complete his duties as soon as possible. Since in 3 weeks time it will be Nana's birthday, we must initiate a Vongola tradition, passed down from Primo's time in order to honor the Vongola boss's mother with a party. This year we have a few choices."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Lemme get dressed, and it's too early in the morning to take in all that..."

"Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna. Anyways, we have a few choices. First, we can take Maman on a family trip to Italy and show her the history of the Vongola Family. Second, we can invite allied families and throw a mafia ball, and lastly, the Tenth generation guardians form a band and entertain us on the day of the birthday. I personally suggest choice number 2. I really want to meet my old friend, Vicious Scomparsa from the Scomparsa family."

_"Hiee! What kind of name is that? Also why does Vongola have all these weird traditions?! Especially the last one! That has nothing to do with anything!" _Tsuna thought. The first choice to take Maman deep into mafia territory is way too risky, even if Reborn was there. The second choice sounded okay, but what if a allied family suddenly starts attacking, putting Maman into more danger? The last choice is the safest by far, but Tsuna really can't imagine his guardians up on the stage, especially Hibari.

"The third choice? I think it would be the most safest..." Tsuna muttered.

"I knew a pansy like you can only go for that anyways. But to make things more interesting for Maman, the guardians will be divided into two bands, and compete. I will choose the band members for each band. Go gather up your guardians, including Mukuro, since now he's out of his tank. I'll got talk with Hibari." With that, Reborn jumped out the window and paraglided away with Leon.

About an hour later, all of the guardians had gathered in Nanimori park, with the exception of Hibari, who would definitely start fighting with Mukuro as soon as he saw him.

"Kufufu... I wonder what our dear Tsunayoshi called us here for~"

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright? Is anything wrong? Did that cow brat steal your candy again?!"

..._I wouldn't call everyone into the park just for that..._

_"_Ahaha! Yo Tsuna. What's up?"

"Ah.. ohaiyo bossu..."

"EXTREEEEME MEETING RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PARK!"

"GYAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA IS GOING TO PLAY ON THE SWINGS!"

_Ahhh... this must be weird for by passers... a four weird teenagers, a little kid, and a creepy heterochromic man... Reborn, where are you?!_

_"_Ciaossu. Looks like everybody's here. The birthday to the mother of the Tenth Vongola boss is approaching. Because of mafia tradition, the guardians would have to participate in a upcoming event. Your boss chose the least appealing idea, but I have no say against this." Reborn shook his head sadly, with an extra sarcastic sigh. "He had chosen this year's event to form a musical competition between the guardians."

"WOW! AS EXPECTED OF JYUUDAIME TO CHOOSE SUCH AN MAGNIFICENT CHOICE!"

"No interruptions. Now I will choose the teams. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Lambo."

"W-WAIT! Reborn-san! But it's the right-hand man's duty to protect and be on the same t-" Gokudera was pitifully stopped and put down with a tiny footprint on his head.

"I said. No interruptions. The second team is obvious now, which will consist of Mukuro, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Chrome. Hibari agreed on terms that Mukuro will not be on his team and having fights with me."

_"... _Actually, I think I should include Dino and Bianchi in this too, as they are close allies and family." Reborn continued after a moment of silence. "Dino will be on Mukuro's team and Bianchi on Tsuna's. Those two will be here from the day after tomorrow. You all have three weeks to prepare a song to present to Maman." With that Reborn took his leave on another paragliding Leon.

A few beats of silence passed.

"U-uhh... Yamamoto and Lambo, let's go... We should start practicing... and finding Hibari..." Said Tsuna. _WHY IS HIBARI ON OUR TEAM! SCARY! LAMBO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLAY OR SING ANYTHING! AT LEAST YAMAMOTO IS HERE! UWAHH..._

_"_Gyahaha! We're gonna beat you, Bakadera!" And the instant reply, "Shut up, dumb cow!"

"Hahaha! Tsuna's right, practice makes perfect! Let's go find Hibari." And the team dashed off.

_Meanwhile, the other team sat in the park, coming to somewhat of a same agreement, though Gokudera protested with immense cursing and swearing, before finally residing to his fate. They also somewhat all decided to go to Ryohei's house. Mostly because it has food better than instant noodles and microwavable junk._

"LETS GO, MY EXTREME TEAM! WE WILL BEAT THE OTHER TEAM EXTREMELY!" Ryohei shouted, as they sat in the Sasagawa household's dining table, pumping his fists in the air. "I SUGGEST WE PLAY AN EXTREME ROCK SONG!" He doesn't seem to notice his teammate's gloomy mood. After all, they were lost in their own thoughts.

_What is that baby thinking? Kufufu... it's been long since I did anything musical... it definitely doesn't bring back any good memories. I used to play the guitar, but that instrument is the symbol of my weakness. Those days of scraping by on the streets with Ken and Chikusa. It was either selling myself to yakuza bastards and becoming their lackey or make your own living. Days when sun and rain beat down on me I still had to play. No way we are repeating that. _

_The worst thing ever is to do anything MUSICAL with these bastards. The only instrument I know how to play is the damn piano, and I'm never touching THAT again... I still remember the times when I was forced to eat poisoned cookies so I can play on stage. That one purple cookie ruined months of practicing! Also, that instrument brings back too many memories of mother. Of her soft silver hair so akin to mine and her emerald eyes that were filled with passion and love. The fleeting moments I spent with her were the best days of my life, until the day she died, and brought my love for piano with her._

_No... anything but this, bossu... Mukuro-sama and Storm-san aren't the only ones with sad pasts with music... I recall a time when I used to play the violin. The memory etched so clear in my mind that I can still feel the metal strings beneath my fingers. My father often came home drunk, and sometimes he would beat me. It was the scariest thing for me, since I was still little. But on days when he came home drunk and tired, he would force me to play the violin, for hours and hours. My mother would not do anything about it, just stand to the side like I am not suffering so much. _

All while Ryohei boomed away, punching an invisible opponent, not noticing the grim atmosphere surrounding him and the sorrow that lingered in the air.

* * *

I hate writing "... said _" So I hope I was in character enough so all of you can know who's talking. Most of the italics are Tsuna's tuna thoughts, asides from the obvious backflashes of Mukuro, Gokudera, and Chrome respectively.

Hope you enjoyed it~~ :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile with Tsuna's group..._

"Hi-Hibari-san, we're here f-for our practice... I believe Reborn already told you?"

"Hn."

"So... maybe we should choose a song?"

"Hn."

"Okay... everybody... any suggestions?"

"Hn."

_WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? IT'S SO SCARY! SAVE MEEEEE! _

"Haha Tsuna! I think we should all chose a instrument first, then we can choose the song! I can play a little guitar and drums. Lambo, did you learn how to play the tamborines and triangles in kindergarden yet? How about you, Tsuna, Hibari-san?"

"Gyahaha! Lambo doesn't go to kindergarden! But Lambo-sama obviously knows how!"

"Um, I don't do anything musical... I guess I can sing a little, since I did have choir for a year in grade 2..."

"...Hn. Guitar."

_HE SPOKE!_

* * *

After the first chapter, there will be short chapters of each group's progression... :) :) hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Kufufu... Sasagawa, your voice definitely rivals the one of Superbi Squalo's..."

"Shut the hell up, you idiotic lawn head..."

"...Sun-san..."

All three visitors had been thoroughly deafened after 30 minutes of sitting in Ryohei's house. Ryohei had been booming non-stop, attempting (_note, ATTEMPTING)_ to sing song after song. In his voice. Which now the other three band members considered to be a nuclear weapon. In other words, _extremely _deafening.

_"_BUT ALL WE DID WAS EXTREMELY SIT AROUND ANYWAYS! AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT EXTREME INSTRUMENTS YOU ALL PLAY!"

And the gloomy mood settled in again. Trips down the memory lane sure takes a while...

* * *

Hehe~ Super duper quaduper short chap~ Apologiesss :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

_"_Al-alright... so this song is it? It has a vocal, piano, guitar, drums, and simple percussion... I think Bianchi sings too, but she can also play the piano..."

"Gyahaha! All thanks to Lambo-sama that we found such a perfect song! I bet Bakadera's group haven't even started!

"I like this song too! Good choice, and I do kinda wonder what the other group is doing, though we're forbidden to meet the other group during their practice sessions..."

"Hn."

"I'm sure the other group's doing fine... uh... Hibari-san, can we use the music room for practice?"

"Hn."

"So... uh... when are you all free for practice sessions? We should get started as soon as possible."

"Lambo-san is free most of the time"

"So am I! But I have baseball practice every other day after school for an hour, and I can make time on the weekends..."

_"_Uh, yeah, me too. I have plenty of time when Reborn is not beating the hell out of me..."

"Hn."

_"_So... Hibari-san... you're free most of the time too? How about lets meet on the days when Yamamoto doesn't have baseball practice and on Saturday after lunch for an hour or so?" _Thats actually sounds really nice... _

"Hn."

"Sounds good!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sadly, true to Lambo's words, the other group hadn't as much moved a finger from the place they sat. Ryohei had finally tired out and went to search up some music.

"Oya oya, what is that baby thinking? I would never do anything with these Vongola shrimps. Let's go Chrome."

"Pineapple bastard! Who're you calling shrimps? Fine, leave. It's not like I'll do anything with you anyways."

Mukuro and Chrome vanished right there, while Gokudera harumped and left too. Poor Ryohei as he burst out of his computer room with a printed sheet of music waving.

"HEY EXTREME! I FOUND THE MOST EXTREME PIECE OF MUSIC! ITS SOUNDS REAL NICE...? HUH? WHERE IS EVERYONE?"

* * *

Sorry... another short chappy~ :( I can't write long stuff


End file.
